the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
A Day in June/Chapter Five
D A Y Eleven months after June left... It's been a long time since June and I have contacted each other. I remember another event similar to this one, it was when I had told June that we could never be together. It feels like her silence is telling me that we can never truly heal. I guess she's just busy. I've been in Commander for June while she's out being a Senator, and it's honestly really boring. Eden it getting a good pay from his job at Batalla Hall, and I'm glad we chose to come back to the Republic. Antartica was amazing, but I miss home. "Daniel?" I turn at the sound of my name. Eden is standing there, his hands tucked in his pockets. "Tess is taking me out to a cafe later. Do you want ot come?" What's with Tess and Eden? They've really been hanging out a lot nowadays. "Sure," I shrug, "I'll join you guys if you don't mind." "Why would we mind?" Eden grins. We set out an hour later, and we meet up with Tess in front of Batalla Hall. "Hey, Day!" she calls to me, "Any recent calls from June?" "No, you?" That's our way of greeting for now, both of us asking about June. Tess shakes her head, "I hope she's alright," she furrows her brow, "She must really busy if she won't even call." I nod wordlessly, and Tess loops her arm through mine and Eden's, walking right between us. I don't mind, I'm used to Tess's affections, but Eden seems to redden. The two of them chat like early birds, and I lapse into silence. I can't stop thinking about June and how she seemed so out of it the last time we called. Should I try to call her again? We reach the cafe faster than I realize we would. We sit at a window table, and Tess orders food for us. Eden is sitting, looking completely relaxed. I lean over and whisper in his ear, "Having a good time, brother?" He blushes slightly, and Tess glances over. She's confused, so I smile and say, "You two make a good match, cousin." This makes them both turn a deep shade of red, and I let out a laugh. "Come on, surely you guys have been hanging out, yeah?" Tess looks away, "It's not like that, Day!" she sighs, "You didn't tease June this much when you two were...into something, did you?" "No," I roll my eyes, "That's because I was part of the dating." I raise an eyebrow, "And was that a confession, cousin?" Eden looks fairly embarrassed, "Daniel, you're ruining the moment." I stare pointedly at him, "You two aren't enjoying the moment, that's all." Tess sighs and fans her face, "Isn't is possible for us to do anything normal around you, Day? You make this all so difficult." I'm still grinning like a fool, and when our food comes, I notice that they've started to hold hands. I brush my hand across Eden's shoulder and comments, "Don't tell me this invite was a date?" They both glare at me and Tess quickly lets go of Eden's hand, though she looks reluctant to do so, "Day!" "Daniel!" Eden chimes in. I merely laugh and dig into my food. ~ I'm sitting in my apartment alone. Eden went off with Tess to do some "business". I fiddle with my paper clip ring, wishing June was here so we could...well...have some fun. Suddenly, static buzzes in my ear. "Day?" Speaking of the angel, huh? "June?" She sighs in relief, "Hey um, the Senator is back. I'm coming home now...though I have news you might not want to hear." "Well, by all means, come over when you get back. We could take a walk, sit in my apartment, or yours I guess, anything." June hesitates, but agrees, "Alright, I'll call you when I land in LA." She hangs up and I wait impatiently. I constantly check the time, and the hours blur past. One hour...two hours...five hours... Then a call again. I pick up eagerly, and June's voice fills in my ear once more, "I'll be right over, alright?" I nod, then blush slightly when I realize she can't see me, "Alright, I'll...make some tea or something." I wince. That sounded lame. As I wait for her arrival, I bustle around and brew some coffee instead. I don't like the bitter taste so much, so I add plently of sugar to lighten it up. By the time I'm done, the doorbell rings and I shout, "Come in, it's unlocked!" June lets herself in, and I take in a deep breath at the sight of her. She's dressed in a red velvet dress that shows her shoulders and a good portion of her neck and chest. The dress flows all the way down to her knees and it's studded with jewels. The folds are a lighter red, and her ruby necklace sits at the base of her throat. She's absolutely stunning. "Hello," she says, settling herself on my couch. She catches my gaze and I quickly look away. "Is that coffee I smell?" "Yeah, just finished making it," I say, reaching over the counter to get the tray. "Help yourself with some bread too." June smiles and I seat myself across from her. "So, anything new from the Elector that you wanted to share with me?" She nods, "It's not good news," she warns, "It's rather...the opposite of what we both want. There's a minor rebellion from the Colonies." "What?" She continues as if I hadn't interrupted, "Anden talked to the Chancellor, and apparently they're not the one fighting against us. These rebels are also attacking them. They want to peace to be over and they've been planning these attacks for years now." "So the Colonies are going to be our allies in this fight?" I ask. "Probably," June shrugs, "If not, they'll still be fighting against these rebels." "More war..." I mutter, "Just our luck. As if we hadn't had enough war these past few centuries." I rake my hand through my hair, frustrated. June leans over the table and grasps my hand, "I don't want to risk...something like us...so soon, but the two of us need to fight again. Anden pleads us too." "My favorite person," I sigh, "What about people like Eden and Tess?" June narrows her eyes, "Tess will be working in hospitals, so she probably won't be out in the warfront-wherever that is-and Eden is an engineer at Batalla Hall, so he has no need to go out and fight. They'll be safe." I let out another sigh, this time in relief, "Well, as long as they're safe...I'll fight. But you-" "I'll be fine," June smiles again, "We'll fight side by side, just like before, right?" I nod, "Of course." I stand and make my way to her. As I seat myself next to her, I lean in close to whisper, "Nothing could keep me away from you, cousin." I could feel excitement and heat pulsing from her, and her cheeks were slightly redder than before. "Day-" Without warning, I put my hands on her cheeks and press my mouth to hers. Immediately I fall into the kiss. I hadn't kissed a girl in ten years, only because I knew there was someone in my life that I had cared for, so I never took a girlfriend. Now, I was with the girl I loved, and it was time to get her back for real. June holds back at first, but then she kisses me back with the same urgency that I feel. I feel as though this has linked us together again, no matter what has happened between us. We say like that for several moments, then June lets go. "Day, we shouldn't have... I-" she's at a loss of words. "Nonsense," I press a finger to her lips, "You are mine." She meets my gaze, and I see unnatural fear in her eyes, "We just found each other again," she whispers, "I don't want to lose you after...falling for you so hard again." I shake my head, "Fear makes you stronger," I say, repeating what she told me long ago when we had our night together, "You said so yourself." Then I lean forward again. She can't resist this time, and we fall into another long kiss. "I promise I'll stay with you as long as I can," I murmur, "We can walk in the light together." "These days...will last forever."